


迦勒底召唤系统意外事件

by Iodilnaire



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25080730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iodilnaire/pseuds/Iodilnaire
Summary: Alter迦尔纳突然降临。是补档，两年前写的
Relationships: Arjuna | Archer/Karna | Lancer of Red
Kudos: 6





	迦勒底召唤系统意外事件

**Author's Note:**

> *想写个Alter的太阳_(:з」∠)_  
>  *写着写着就变成了我对小太阳的心路历程的理解（不）其实是对FGO的小太阳的理解  
>  *这篇bug特别多……设定很有问题，早期写的（半年前？），其实是条失败的咸鱼，有些部分非常……奇怪……只是变成了囤货而已【  
>  *除了战斗场景一无是处【

他沿着这条小道向林子深处前行了太长的距离，四周一片死寂，全无幼鸟或者昆虫的低语。墨绿和暗绿交叠相应，青苔和孢子在脚底发出细微的破裂声，愈是往深处前行，愈是令人不安。  
阿周那确信咕哒子和自己的契约依旧完好，只是由于阶职赋予的单独行动力他才能够继续前行。尽管如此他依然利落地攀上一侧的树木回望，在捕捉到几乎尽头的边界处有一点跃动的橘色后安下心来。  
那么。

出发前罗曼有警告过他们这个特异点相当奇怪，检测到的从者反应和以往都不大相同，未知带来的危险高于估测中的范围。尽管如此阿周那还是答应了咕哒子的请求，陪伴她完成这一次任务。  
但是当那个人出现在自己面前时他还是难免惊讶了一刻，甚至比遇到了和自己长得一模一样的拟从者还要震惊。  
“迦尔纳。”那个名字不受控制地脱口而出，富含的情感连声音的主人也无法理解。  
被点名的人侧了侧头，而后纵情大笑起来。阿周那这才注意到这个迦尔纳和他不久前在迦勒底遇见的从者不太一样，红发将他肤色里最后的一丝血色榨干，猩红色的眼睛深处灼烧着地狱的业火。  
下一秒纯黑的箭矢缨绕着烈焰扑面而来。  
阿周那侧身避开，险些被正中胸口。明蓝的长弦被迅速绷紧，甘狄拔绷开圆润的鸣响。  
箭矢与箭矢相遇，青莲与曼殊沙华一并盛开；彼时天地轰鸣，山林为之悲泣颤抖。回避令阿周那的迎击显得过于仓促，很快鲜艳夺目的红色占了上风。魔力的积蓄让那个人的身形轻盈起来，疾风环绕在他的身周，以肉眼可见的速度迅速聚集。他的身侧是大面积的暗色，而于暗色的中心太阳之子本身却灼烧着灼目的光。  
阿周那忆起决战那日，迦尔纳在他面前死去时世界也是这个模样——终场落下了夜的帷幕，大片血色的霞以一种决绝的姿态愤怒而歇斯底里地奏响了挽歌。  
第二击落下。  
阿周那稳住了身形，雪白的长弓应声苏醒。离开前玛修替自己加护的力量正在生效，他也因此有更多的注意力聚焦于力量的凝集上。  
开弓满弦。  
——

迦尔纳一大早被咕哒子用通讯器叫醒，除了某Master几乎求救的语音之外另一头还不断传来兵器碰撞的声响。起初他还以为咕哒子在副本里出不来了喊他去帮忙，结果没想到出事的地方是餐厅。  
大概是Alter阿尔托莉雅和骑士王本人抢东西吃又打起来了吧。迦尔纳连家居服都没换就除了房间下楼去了。  
然后他看到一片狼藉的餐厅和围观的一圈Servant，捂着脸躲在玛修背后的咕哒子，还有正中央握着匕首的阿周那和……  
他怔住了：“那是……”  
＃仿佛理解了贞德的心情＃  
那个人注意到了自己，视线慢慢地转了过来，目光里满是一种近乎恶趣味的好奇。两个人对视的过程短暂并且充满了排斥的意味，仿佛在镜子里看见满是污泥的自己。  
“你好啊，‘我’。”红色的迦尔纳微微抬了抬下巴，然后露出了一个满是攻击意味的挑衅的微笑。  
白色的迦尔纳简单地向他点了点头，转身就走。  
哎？旁观的咕哒子表示剧情的走向和想象中的不太一样。  
“那么，弟弟就归我了哟。”那个戏谑的声音笑道。  
白色的身影微微一滞，沉静而冷淡的语调掩过了足音：“我未曾承认他是我的手足。”  
已经没有那个必要了。

还没有被利用够吗。还没有积攒到足够多的憎恨吗。还没有得到足够的认可吗。还舍弃得不够多吗。  
连最后的底线都要被摒弃了吗。  
终于那个声音在自己面前显形了。  
还有必要再否认吗。

童谣在某个空房间里开了个下午茶会，一开始请了贞德、咕哒子和玛修，后来扩大成一个小型交流会，每天都有英灵讲故事，生前的遗憾或者是一些美好的回忆，彼此之间找到共鸣。  
但是有一些人是纯粹旁听或者从未参与的，比如说阿周那和迦尔纳。对此阿周那的回复是“因为对这种了解没什么好感”，迦尔纳则是“既然已经发生了就没有必要再提了”。  
事实已然成为事实，憎恨的积累旁人又无法理解。他们原本就在那个舞台上绝对孤立，台下的掌声欢呼或是恶毒的咒骂不过是推波助澜。外表所演绎的被披上一层又一层的伪装，内核的真意无人知晓。完整的灵魂在死亡前暴露原形，讽刺的是直至那一刻彼此才洞悉对方存在的意义。  
仍有执念，恨意却被悔意所置换了。  
终于在迦尔纳把自己关在房间里的第三天，咕哒子和贞德强行把他拖了出来。  
“小太阳你看看‘你’干的好事！”悲愤的咕哒子一路把他拖到了餐厅，“你最好赶紧给我把阿周那抢回来，我还要带他刷副本！QAQ”

说实在话当他看见自己把阿周那摁在桌子上时多少是有些愉快的报复感的；然而当那个红色的迦尔纳俯下身去近乎粗暴地啃咬上那个人的嘴唇时，迦尔纳是震惊的。  
＃这绝对不是我＃  
“‘你’不但不好好吃东西，而且每天晚上都喜欢钻阿周那的被窝，一定要住他房间。”咕哒子环着手臂表示见惯不怪，“阿周那被逼急了就抄甘狄拔，差点把迦勒底给炸了，我用了两个令咒才把他给压住的。”  
#为了保住迦勒底请献出你的贞操吧#  
“那绝对不是我。”白色的小太阳表示难以置信。  
“对啊那绝对不是你——”咕哒子赞成地点头，“都不让我枕大腿……啊呸，我没法和他签契约。”  
迦尔纳愣了一刻，而后疑惑地看向她。  
“是啊。”橘色的小姑娘有些气馁地垂下了头，“罗曼告诉我说他不是正常的英灵，更像是被阿周那引来的执念依附在某种介质上显形……不过说是Alter版本的你也差不多啦，但是又不能给他供能补充魔力，而且我也没办法用令咒控制他。”  
“所以是叫我来杀他？”迦尔纳偏了偏头。  
＃果然是最简单粗暴的方式呢＃  
“是好好沟通啦！”咕哒子扶额，“因为不知道他究竟是个什么东西，按理说他本来可以自行消失的但是又跟了过来。搞不好他是从你的灵基衍生出来了一部分也说不定——啊总之我请贞德过来帮忙就是这个原因嘛！”  
原来如此，Master真是格外用心呢。  
＃不我们只是不想再看你们秀恩爱＃  
“谈一谈，打一场，听说什么多会变好的。”某咕哒完全忘记了每次黑贞对着贞德就会流露出的一脸轻蔑。  
毕竟迦勒底还是个和平的地方嘛。

看到那样的自己难免会吃惊呢，贞德有些不好意思地笑道。那么纯粹的恨意，别说是法国人民了，连我自己都觉得难以置信——原来那样的情绪被完整地显现时，“我”会是那样的吗？  
原来当占有的欲望完全披露时，“我”竟然是那样的吗？  
他突然想起他第一次在比试场上和阿周那相遇，不甘和怒意几乎烧断了他的理智。  
他说我要夺走你的，我要把你从那个位置上赶下来。  
年轻的刹帝利平静地望着他，仿佛只是做出了一个简单的应允。随意请便——如果你能做到的话。  
原来是那样的吗。

（这真的只是做了个梦）  
迦尔纳做足了心理准备够终于鼓起勇气决定找Alter的自己谈一谈，最终在答应了给爱丽丝讲一个故事的条件下得知红色的迦尔纳在几个小时前抬着小蛋糕进了阿周那的房间。  
“Alter的自己总是会做出一些意料之内又是意料之外的事情。”贞德不久前曾这样发表了感想，“但是你尝试着去理解他一下，说不定会有所启发。”  
那么就尽力地去感受好了。  
于是单纯的白色小太阳敲响了房门，几秒钟后听见门的另一边传来一个微弱的“请进”。白色的门向两侧划开，迦尔纳垂着眸子向里面侧了侧身子，而后一个微微沙哑却仍不失矜持的声音响了起来：“你来这里做什么？”  
他抬起视线，视网膜上逐渐映出影像。阿周那半躺在白色的床上，日常穿着的衬衫扣子从第一颗开到最后一颗，饱满结实的胸口上枕着那个熟悉的人。  
＃我看到了什么＃＃三观尽毁＃  
大脑空白了片刻，迦尔纳回过神时发现自己手上多了一把弑神枪。  
这——完全不能理解嘛。

咕哒子为了又不得不用掉的一枚令咒深感痛心。

（这才是正文）  
他在森林的尽头找到了他。  
黑色的发，金色的长弓，同样英俊的面孔，纤长有力的身形。他注意到了他的到来，却没有什么想要理睬他的意思。漆黑的物质缠绕在他的手腕，腐蚀性的诅咒一层一层地剥开血肉烙上白骨。他张弓拉弦，箭簇指向太阳的方向；空气被撕扯破裂，漆黑的箭雨落了下来。  
“我不明白。”迦尔纳首先开了口，浓密的睫毛蒙着浅浅的雾气，“我以为我已经不存在这样的恨意了。”  
在黑天的开导之后，在终于迎接死亡之后。施予的越多，所承受的罪孽亦成倍地增长。鳞甲自皮肤剥离，诅咒与火焰舔舐鲜血淋漓的伤口。暗色吞噬了光，漩涡以那个仇恨的集合体为中心逐渐形成。  
“我并非不存在。”他扬起了金色的长弓，笑容乖戾近乎扭曲，声音低沉而充满了奇异的魅惑性，“我只是被你舍弃了而已。”  
被亲人抛弃，被道义抛弃，被神明抛弃，被命运抛弃，然后自我也舍弃了自我。剩余的自我被施予了怜悯和悔意之后，造就了另一个仇恨的执念。  
“不过也没有什么所谓了。”黑色的影子说。  
所以我摒弃了“我”。  
“我会替你——”  
所以恨也是“我”的一部分。  
“不必替我，迦尔纳。”他打断了他的话，用一种温柔而又疲惫的语气唤出他们共同的名字，“我无法否认事实。”也无法否认“存在”。  
“就此结束吧，已经足够了。”  
明明已经死亡，痛苦和过往消散不再。  
箭矢向他落下的那刻他突然意识到这样的战斗无法逃避，而这个过程必须由他亲手完成。  
那么。

阿周那独自站在观景室里，看着风夹杂着雪粒撞在钢化玻璃上，贴着表面不甘地被卷走。这是一种微妙的体验——一场无声的壮烈的暴风雪没有尽头地持续着，撕心碎肺的呼喊被隔绝成一片静默。  
然后静默之中响起了轻而疲惫的脚步声。  
那个人来到他的身边，无言而立。他们就这样安静地并肩站了一会儿，手肘贴着手肘。  
突然阿周那首先开了口：“我记得我被埋葬在雪里，和这里一样冷的地方。”  
迦尔纳迷惑地望着他，洁白的睫毛几不可察地颤抖了一下，旋即释然而笑。他凑上去亲吻了对方，温软的触感令阿周那吃惊地睁大眼睛。但双方都没有拒绝或者继续深入这个行为，只是简单地让对方的呼吸在唇上停留了一会儿，然后迦尔纳首先主动向后拉开了一段距离。  
“我知道。”他说，“那个地方没有太阳。”  
  



End file.
